My Sister's Keeper
by www.sugamama.com
Summary: After the lost between the Bella twins, Nikki decides to punish Brie the only way she can. Femslash


Before the match begins, the real AJ Lee makes her way to ringside. She'll be on commentary for this match. A "CM Punk" chant very lightly breaks out. They lock up, and Nikki pushes her back. Nikki does some jumping jacks before giving Brie an arm drag. They lock up, and Nikki sends her into the ropes for a shoulder block. Nikki hits a pair of backbreakers, but she lifts her shoulders before pinning her. Nikki picks her up by the hair and slams her in the corner. Brie elbows her in the face, and Nikki flips out. Brie looks like she knows she messed up. Nikki goes for the Rack Attack, but AJ distracts her. Brie then rolls Nikki up for the win.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Nikki shouts at her twin sister Brie.

"What?"

"Who the fuck asked you to fucking pin me?"

"It's called a wrestling match Nikki, I'm suppose to pin you."

"Not until I fucking tell you, you stupid bitch!" Nikki shouts and pushes her sister down on the ground and stands over her. Incensed with what her twin sister did Brie gets up and pushes her sister back.

"Did you just fucking push me?" She yells and attacks Brie. The Bella ended up fighting for 3 minutes till Nikki stops with her on top and Brie on the bottom. The twins then stared at each other for a while till Nikki unexpectedly kisses Brie on the lips. Surprised Brie pushes her off her and pulled back surprised at Nikki's actions.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brie asked.

"Don't act like you didn't like it, Brie."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how much you want me, Brie. It's been like that all our lives."

"Nicole, I'm going to go get change and forget that you just said that." Brie said but before she left the room. Nikki grabbed her pushed her back on the floor and straddles her while holding her arms down.

"Get. Off. Me." Brie struggled to get free from her twin sister's clutches.

"You're not going anywhere until I say so Brie. You're still my personal assistant. Besides think of this as your punishment."

They were identical sisters, except for Nikki's recent breast "upgrade" surgery. Nikki was now at least two cup sizes larger than her sister, otherwise they were identical. Both were beautiful brunettes of average height. They were in excellent shape due to being professional wrestlers. Their long toned legs were both topped with a gorgeous butt. They wore matching red, sparkly tights. These were similar in size and type of a two piece bikini.

Nikki was dating WWE's perennial poster boy John Cena. While Brie was married to a wrestler, he wasn't nearly as well-known or high profile as Nikki's boyfriend, although he had a recent string of success until his injury. "I don't want to keep hearing excuses from you after every single match," Nikki spat at her sister. She had grown tired of having to carry them through everything in life and was finally going to make sure Brie knew her place in the world.

"It's time you learned a lesson about which of is in charge here," Nikki sneered at her sister. She suddenly pushed Brie to her knees. A gasp came from Brie but Nikki ignored it and simply motioned for Brie to stay. Brie stayed put, mostly from the shock of her sister getting physical with her bossiness which hadn't been the case since they were kids.

Nikki hooked her thumbs into her tights and slowly pulled them down. They clung tightly to her body with sweat from the match that had occurred minutes earlier. She made sure to give Brie a show of it as she slowly slid them down, letting the whole thing be just on the edge of being sexual. Her bald, glistening pussy was revealed and Nikki noted with pride Brie gawking at her, uncaring if it was shock or jealousy. Nikki had always been proud of her sexuality, emboldened by the looks men and women gave her. The looks Brie was giving her now were exactly what she was hoping for.

Nikki pulled her tights off her leg and tossed them to the side. She slowly turned around, making sure to show off as much of her toned, sexy legs and ass as she could. Sensuously, but subtly touching her breasts as she moved, she could feel her nipples hardening from the feeling and the anticipation.

Once she was facing directly away from Brie, Nikki sensually bent over while moving her hands to her hips. She waited until she was at nearly a right angle before letting her hands move to her ass cheeks and gently pulling them apart. She turned her upper body slightly and moved her neck and head so she was staring right at Brie.

Nikki's asshole was now staring Brie directly in her face, and Brie had no idea what her sister was up to. Brie was still kneeling so it was directly in her eye line, and Nikki slowly moved backward until it was inches from Brie's face. "Go ahead smell it, you dumb bitch," Nikki demanded. Brie, having never seen her sister this angry or domineering, decided to comply. Before she really thought it through she moved in.

Brie gingerly moved her face forward a little bit more and took a good sniff. A day of wrestling and sweating mixed with the natural aromas already there. Brie hated to admit it but she immediately came to enjoy the scent and a bit too eagerly sniffed again, a look of relish starting to appear on her face. Nikki took notice of this and a smug smirk flashed across her face. Brie was now eagerly sniffing her sister's asshole, and before she could react Nikki had grabbed her by her ponytail and shoved her nose directly into her ass.

Nikki moved Brie's head up slightly so now Brie's mouth was directly on her asshole. "Now lick me, you stupid cunt," Nikki demanded, assured that Brie would now do whatever she asked, no matter the request. Sure enough Brie relishing the smell greedily licked at Nikki's asshole before she knew what she was doing, assuming she would like this just as much.

As her tongue hit Nikki's asshole she realized what she was doing, and was repulsed but as she processed the taste the repulsion melted away. The taste and kinkiness of the situation turned on Brie so much, and she started to reluctantly lap away hating herself for loving this. Having her sister writhe in pleasure in her grasp only made her want to do this more.

Brie had always been disgusted by assholes, considering them dirty and disgusting. She hadn't allowed any of her boyfriends to play with hers or vice versa. Yet now as she was happily lapping away at her sisters, she realized how wrong she had been. Her hands shot up and spread Nikki's asshole apart even more, and steadied herself on them so she could focus on the hole in front of her. Nikki's hands, free of any burdens, went to her own breasts. She slowly pulled her top off, and tossed it to the side. She then started to fondle and play with her tits.

"That's it you nasty little slut, eat your sister's fucking asshole out!" Nikki screamed loving the feeling of Brie's tongue on her asshole. Brie was happy to comply, letting her tongue go free now, swiftly rimming her sister over and over. Nikki was moaning in constant ecstasy only managed to compel Brie to do more and more. Brie slowly started to dart her tongue into Nikki's asshole. As Nikki's moans intensified Brie made sure her tongue fucking sped up as well, relishing in the thought of making her sister so happy.

Brie didn't seem to mind and simply made a point of licking her sister every chance she could. Nikki's ass smashed backwards, smack after smack into Brie's face, the sound coming to turn on both of them even more. Brie let one hand slide around to the front of her sister's crotch. She tentatively touched her sister's pussy, earning a shriek of pleasure from Nikki and confidence to continue for Brie. She stroked Nikki's pussy now while Nikki ground her ass into Brie's face.

Brie started to slowly push her pointer finger into Nikki. A shiver ran through Nikki as her pleasure intensified. Nikki stopped moving her hips, relishing in the feelings Brie's mouth and fingers were giving her. Brie started munching on her sister's asshole as soon as she stopped moving, sensing an opportunity. She slipped her middle finger in, and roughly shoved both into Nikki. She ripped then out and shoved then in again, fucking her sister as earnestly as she could.

As Nikki felt those fingers fucking her, she could feel her orgasm approaching. She ripped her bra off and started to relentlessly knead and tweak her large tits while egging Brie on.

"Oh fuck yes you stupid slut, I'm coming!" Nikki shouted in ecstasy. Nikki's whole body shook and as her ass trembled on Brie's face Brie had never felt more complete. Both moaned in pleasure and Brie did all she could to increase her sisters pleasure.

Nikki's feet fell from under her as the pleasure became too much and she barely caught herself on the ground with her hands. Her face was pressed against the cool locker room floor and her ass was high in the air. Brie had kept her face pressed against her the entire event greedily eating away at the asshole in front of her. Nikki's body shuddered in Brie's grasp as Nikki was going through the most powerful orgasm of her life.

Nikki was screaming in pleasure, not giving a damn what anyone else thought. Brie was happy enough to stay glued to her sister's ass for the rest of the day but as Nikki came down from her orgasm she shoved her ass back and demanded Brie give it one final kiss. Brie gladly kissed it but was sad to watch it jiggle upwards and move to Nikki's locker.

"I'm going to go take a shower, we should do this again," Nikki commented, well aware of the power she had over Brie now. Brie simply muttered a timid ok, embarrassed by her actions but enthralled by the thought of this occurring again. Nikki grabbed some clothes and waltzed over towards the showers, giving Brie a nice view of her shaking ass as she walked away. Brie was left sitting on the floor pondering all that just happened.

"Wow." Brie said as she gathered her clothes. Brie thought about what happened and decided to join the showers with her sister.


End file.
